Jack Frost and His Crush
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: The spirit of Orphans, Catelyn Owl, catches the legendary Winter Guardian's eye. He learns her tragic tale and about what she does, while he tries to get the point to his fangirls that he's not interested, and he finds out the new plot of Pitch Black. Meanwhile, Bunny finds a love of his own. Rated for romance.
1. Car Crash

**A** **typical JackxOC.**

* * *

My name is Catelyn Owl. (Cat-uh-lin owl) I'm a spirit, the spirit of orphans, guiding each and every orphan through their lives.

When I was alive, I was a shy, timid girl, who was an only child. My parents and I were driving to the grocery store when we crashed, and we all died.

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes honey?"_

_"Can I have some chocolate?"_

_"Sure dear, we'll -" She was cut off by the crash._

_"Mom? Mom?" I cried, as the ambulance workers carried out my parents' bodies and my own, my spirit watching._

_I was now different. I was taller. I was pale, and had blood-red lips, and long hair. But I had a pair of cat ears. And a cat tail._

_I was different._

_But is here and now, I begin my story._

* * *

**Really short, I know.**


	2. Meeting Winter

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

I was never the same after that. My cat, Midnight, passed with me, and was a gorgeous black cat that sent the male cats calling after her.

My appearance, and my heart had changed.

I was now the spirit of orphans, and I could talk to animals. I lived alone, other than Midnight.

And I was completely different, in all cases.

_Jack P.O.V._

I was running from Kangaroo again, he was mad at me for frosting his hideout, and then his feet. I raced along as holes sprouted out of the ground. I needed somewhere hidden, and off the ground so Bunny couldn't find me with his Earth sense. I clambered up an old tree, gazing beyond. Then I saw it. It was a tiny cottage, it looked like, and it was high up in a tree. It was a treehouse, I decided, and summoned The Wind. She devilered me in that tree, and I climbed up on the platform, pushing open the door.

"Hello?" I called. It was empty, it seemed, which was good.

I surveyed the area. It was one room. It held a small bed in the corner, and a wall mirror next to it. A small table with six small chairs surrounded it, but they were all covered in dust except two.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" A feminine voice asked.

It was a girl, she was pale, and had long hair, black.

Her green ekes lit up on fire, and her lips were as red a roses and full as the man in the moon. Her hair was cascading in gentle waves down her back to her waist. A balck cat growled at her feet. She was wearing a purple halftop and a black leather jacket, that was also covering half her body, but the jacket was unbuttoned.

Her stomach was showing, and her hair covered the back of it. Her tights were black and thin, her balck lace up knee high boots that were leather were very clean. Her pretty face held a look of worry, and at the same time, fear.

"Woah, woah. I'm not dangerous." I said trying to comfort her.

"Who says that? You? What reason do I have to believe?" She growled.

I already knew she was going to be a tough girl.

* * *

**I know It's lame, sorry. Review!**


	3. The New Secretary

**Thanks for reviews!**

* * *

"Woah! I'm not-" I began, but I heard a thick austrailian accent.

"Frostbite!"

"Uh oh." I muttered and looked for a place to hide.

When I found none, I turned my back to the girl and asked bunnymund, "How did you find me?"

"You wind isn't that loyal." Bunny smirked as I scowled.

"This girl looks like she keeps things needs a housekeeper, up for the job sprite?" Bunny asked.

"I-" She began, clearly scared.

"Don't worry. We're the guardians, you'll be fine. Come on." He said, not waiting for her reply, and dragged down the ladder t othe house, swishing down his tunnels.

I flew back to the pole while refusing to talk to the wind.

When I got there, North had finally gotton the girl to speak.

"I'm sensitive about my past, but My name is Catelyn Owl. I am the spirit of Orphans and Animals. My name is spelled like Katelyn but said like 'cat' 'a' 'lyn'."

She began.

"Are you ready to be my new secretary?" North asked, eager.

"I would love to. I am always so lonely." She muttered.

"Would you like to stay here?" North pondered.

"Of course, if cats are allowed." She said, pointing to the cat nesting around her shoulders.

"You start in a week then." north declared and dismissed the meeting.

"Okay." She said, and it struck me I'd never seen her smile.

I had winter to deliver, in the next week. The next week after that would be fun.

* * *

**I am aware this is really bad, but I have no time and I don't want to disappoint. Hey, if I get fifteen reviews total, I promise to redo these chapters better!**

**~Jessamyn.**


End file.
